En el cementerio Dom
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: La energía Dom no se crea ni se destruye. Toda ella llora en silencio la pérdida de sus domadores, tras los muros del cementerio Dom. En el mismo lugar en el que un joven domador decidió morir para así convertirse en tutor. (Young! Tamer! Timothy/Lardin)
**¡Hola! :3**

 **En mi anterior fic de Monster Allergy dije algo de que escribiría un Timothy x Lardin si alguien lo pedía y pues... ¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

 **Por alguna razón, no se porque, siempre tuve la sensación de que Lardin era, a lo mínimo, más madura y sabia que Timothy. Y en este fic ella tiene clarísimamente más edad que él, aunque no se sabe exactamente cuanta.**

 **Además, siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que en la primera temporada Timothy era** _ **demasiado**_ **sobreprotector con Zick. No le gustaba nada que se juntase con humanos corrientes (caso de Elena) y lo mantenía totalmente al margen de toda información del mundo de los monstruos y de sus poderes, aunque el trabajo de un tutor sea justamente el contrario. Siempre me pregunte el porque de tanta desconfianza y sobreprotección... y se me acabó ocurriendo está locura.**

 **Este fic esta situado en la adolescencia de Timothy... cuando él era un domador y Lardin su tutora.**

 **Ya digo que esto es solamente un headcanon.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— EN EL CEMENTERIO DOM —**

 **1**

* * *

La energía Dom no se crea ni se destruye. Toda ella llora en silencio la pérdida de sus domadores por toda la eternidad, tras los muros del cementerio Dom.

En ese mismo lugar, un joven domador de penetrante mirada oscura y cabello blanco posa todo su propio peso y el de la gata siamesa que acuna entre sus brazos en sus rodillas, importándole bien poco que su traje de luto se manche con la tierra movida del suelo.

Timothy nunca fue un chico sonriente, a no ser que fuera para hacerlo irónicamente. Más bien, la seriedad que mostraba siempre desde bien pequeño le había llevado a ser ese joven antisocial y aparentemente carente de otro sentimiento que no fuera el enfado o la irritación. Tanto en la inservible escuela humana como en la Academia de la Antigua Armería. Pero ahora tenía una motivación más que buena para mostrarse así. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ante él se alzaban, burlescas, las tumbas de toda su familia.

Sus padres. Sus tíos. Hasta la dichosa de su prima que siempre le superaba en todo, incluso en su muerte, en la que quedó como una heroína, mientras que él...

Escondio su rostro, sobretodo los ojos que le escocian y amenazaban con empezar a llorar, en el pelaje de la felina acomodada en su pecho. El aroma de ella inundó sus fosas nasales y el color volvió a su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

Estaban muertos. Todos menos ella. Había logrado salvar a Lardin. Su "mascota", su tutora y, también, su única amiga y aliada. El único ser que lo conocía realmente. Eso era un bastante buen bálsamo, por lo menos. Si ella le hubiera dejado, aunque su familia viviese y ella no, sin ninguna duda no tendría motivo ni motivación para continuar con la farsa que era la historia de su vida.

¿Él, estar a la altura de ser el heredero de la familia de domadores más poderosa? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no le vieron bien? Era un torpe patoso malisimo.

— Sabes que no fue tu culpa —pronunció Lardin, rompiendo el silencio, al menos de forma externa.

Pero internamente, la energía Dom que poco a poco salía de esas tumbas, se iba colando en el interior de Timothy. Las voces de sus familiares recientemente finados no eran tan amistosas como las de su gata.

"¿Por qué no nos salvaste, Tim? —le agijoneaban el corazón con sus preguntas— ¿Acaso no nos quieres? ¿Qué te hicimos para merecer esto?"

— ¡¿Y qué fue lo que hice yo?! —exclamo la pregunta más adecuada para la situación, asustando tanto a Lardin como a si mismo.

Su única respuesta fueron unas risas sin ninguna pizca de alegría, difuminadas por el viento.

La gata siamesa se posó en la tierra del suelo. El joven, echando en falta la tiviez del cuerpo de su tutora contra el suyo, llevó las palmas de sus manos hacía sus ojos, todavía más oscurecidos por la depresión. Haciendo un vano intento de ocultarse de la vergüenza de la situación, y negándose a llorar.

Lardin detestaba ver a su pequeño domador así. Roto. Tan fuerte de espíritu como era. Cayendo más veces de las necesarias, pero siempre levantándose y escupiendole al problema en la cara. Para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de con quién se había metido. Al parecer, está caída en particular era demasiado grande para él solo.

— Hiciste lo que pudiste —trató de consolarle, pero eso solo le hizo sentir peor.

Un rayo de ira incontrolada atacó su espina dorsal. Lardin sentía lastima por él, oh, que bonito. Se levanto de un salto.

— ¡Pero no fue suficiente! —exclamó a la vez que sus manos se volvían puños tensos— ¡NUNCA LO ES!

Y tras escucharse a si mismo ocho octavas más fuerte se arrepintió incluso antes de que Lardin pronunciase irritada su nombre.

Un disimulado "disculpame" salió de sus labios a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello blanco puro.

Bajo la cabeza a la vez que se agachaba y tomaba a su tutora de nuevo entre sus brazos.

La gata junto su nariz con la del domador en un pequeño contacto de segundos, como ya era costumbre en ellos, y su corazón felino se encogió un poco, a sabiendas de que eso sería lo más parecido a un beso que podía obtener de Timothy.

— ¿Qué haré ahora, Lardin? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

— Volver a casa y descansar. Necesitas un laaaaaaaaaaaargo encuentro con la almohada.

Timothy rodó los ojos. Era obvió que cuando le preguntó no se refería a eso. Pero Lardin era mucho Lardin. Y sabía que ella se negaba a seguir con esto hasta que no le viera psicológicamente bien. Algo que estaba bastante lejos de conseguir en ese día en el que el sol ya se ocultaba.

Dio una última mirada indescifrable a las tumbas antes de dar medía vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Lardin?" —pensó inconscientemente el joven mientras acariciaba a la nombrada bajo la barbilla, haciéndola ronronear.

Su último pensamiento del día.


End file.
